<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Blowing Him by disunvncia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531125">He's Blowing Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disunvncia/pseuds/disunvncia'>disunvncia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, No Smut, they're reeeally generous "best friends"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disunvncia/pseuds/disunvncia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well... Buck and I are best friends." He gestured between Buck and himself, Buck nodding along.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh huh..." Chimney replied, because it was more polite than 'no shit'.</p><p> </p><p>"And, well, Buck was..." Eddie drifts off, lost.</p><p> </p><p>"I was feeling really upset." Buck assists. About time. "And Eddie... Well, Eddie was just trying to help me feel better." Lame. Excuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's Blowing Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short humor piece, because 3x14 was so emotional.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "Chim, can you grab the dusk pan?" Bobby asks from where he's standing next to a lonely but decent sized pile of dust and dirt, holding a broom.</p><p> </p><p>        "Sure thing, cap." Chimney jogs downstairs to the supply closet.</p><p> </p><p>        Opening the door, he mutters to himself. "Where the hell is th-" His words clamp in his throat at the sight before him.</p><p> </p><p>        An awkward silences violently radiates off of Buck and Eddie. Buck who's wide eyed, sporting a swollen set of lips, and red cheeks, breathing heavier than normal. And Eddie who generally fits the same description, except his hair is a little messed up and he's on his knees, both hands on Buck's belt buckle.</p><p> </p><p>        Chimney just stands there, looking back and worth between the two with an unimpressed blank face. Buck and Eddie share a quick glance before looking back at Chimney.</p><p> </p><p>        After about a minute, Buck clears his throat, breaking Eddie out of his thoughts. Awkwardly, Eddie removes his hands from Buck's belt and folds them together by his still kneeling legs. He gulps before attempting to speak, "You see... So the thing is...? So-" Attempt failed.</p><p> </p><p>        "You're blowing him." Chimney cuts him off, surprisingly not sounding confused at all, just ready to cut to the chase. </p><p> </p><p>        If possible, their faces turn redder than they were before he even walked in on them. Buck gives Eddie a pointed look, wanting out of Chimney's confrontation. </p><p> </p><p>        Eddie tries again, "Well, we-"</p><p> </p><p>        "You're blowing him." Chimney chimes in again (More like <em>chims </em>in).              </p><p> </p><p>        Eddie glares up at him.</p><p> </p><p>        "I-"</p><p> </p><p>        "You're blowing him." At this point we know who's saying what.</p><p> </p><p>        "Will you let me talk?!" Eddie huffs, annoyed and embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>        Chimney just stands there, further playing with their undoubted embarrassment. Boy, making them feel uncomfortable sure was fun.</p><p> </p><p>        Eddie took advantage of the silence and resumed trying to get them out of this mortifying situation. "Well... Buck and I are best friends." He gestures between Buck and himself, Buck nodding along.</p><p> </p><p>        "Uh huh..." Chimney replies, because it's more polite than 'no shit'.</p><p> </p><p>        "And, well, Buck was..." Eddie drifts off, lost.</p><p> </p><p>        "I was feeling really upset." Buck assists. About time. "And Eddie... Well, Eddie was just trying to help me feel better." Lame. Excuse.</p><p> </p><p>        "Yeah, because..."</p><p> </p><p>        "Because we're- "</p><p> </p><p>        " -best friends."</p><p> </p><p>        "Yeah, best friends." They both end with a clearing of their throats.</p><p> </p><p>        Still, Chimney just stands there. Until, a moment later, he's speaking again. "You're blo-"</p><p> </p><p>        With that, Eddie gave him a strong shove out of the closet before he locked the door and most likely went back to 'work'.</p><p> </p><p>        When Hen walks by, it's to a dying-of-laughter Chimney, who just points back to the door he just fell out of and prompts her with three words. "He's blowing him."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>